warriors high
by Hobo204105
Summary: Follow the events of Bluewing as he discovers what the country Lake territories. What happens when he joins the darkforest and a old prophecy come to him. Why does foxleap goes crazy with sugar. how does Jayfeather know what your thinking. why is hollyleaf such a goody two shoes. who is brokenstar really and why does he feel like he should be afraid. find out.
1. prologue

"So Bryean why do you want to dropout." "Because think of it my dad get me in construction and you and your fancy car can drive me to work and it's the end of the year so you have a free period from becoming a junior in high school."

This is the world I live in until a drunk driver ruins it. I've always had a weird name to be honest. My name is Bluewing and I now have to go to a whole new contry called lake territories where my mom originally came from but told me it was a mess there. "So Bryean" "yeah" "I think I should mention that I won't be around here anymore." "But why Timmy" ugh the name I told people to call me but never settled in Timmy. "Because now sence my perents are dead and the landlords a dick so why would he let me stay here he most likely hates me." "But he watched you grow from a baby into this young man so why would he hate you." "Because I'm getting evicted by him I have a week to leave before he calls the cops." "wait how did your parents die." "They were killed by a mass murderer." "Well I gotta pack up so see ya when I bord my flight." "But your mom whe had alot of money but will you have enough to buy a ticket for your car." "Duh of course I do" "this is goodbye then huh." "Yep goodbye old friend you have kept me well all these years but before I go I want you to have the keys to my dads puckup you'll like it even if it has over four hundred thousand miles on it."

And thats that now I'm going to my flight right now thats leaving in ten minutes pretty early if you think.

**A.N****Hey thos is a new story please tell me if you like it if you do I'm working on chapter 1 so if ya want more tell me.** **I'm thinking of copying Azrakatz idea with the darkforest to be a fightclub almost. Thank you for reading and always have a blessed day.**


	2. meeting the new people in life

With that and after a horrid 5 hour flight I'm finally in the bank I should be that was once owned by my mom. "Oh my god your Bluewing the son of Leaf right." "Yes how do you know me?" "From photos your mom shared with the group chat. How is she doing the only reason she would send you here is because she's. Oh I'm so sorry about what happened but she's in a better place now she's walks with StarClan now." "Who's StarClan is it like my religion where people die they go to heaven?" "Mostly like that if you want to know more go see our preacher Crowfeather." "No but the reason I'm hear is that she had this bank note for me with access code 2559 whats in it." "Wow she knew this would happen and left you 2.9 million dollars that should be enough to get you a room in the newly built warriors high that has dorms like a regular university but high school courses." "Thank you so much so when do I transfer." "I'm afraid you're gonna have to be adopted from a orphanag- oh hi Squirrelflight how are the kids doing." "Oh they're fine they like the new uniforms though. Oh my you look so much like your mother why are you here Bluewing." "One it scares me that every one knows my name and two I have no one right now everyones dead my parents family they were all killed and now I need to go to an orphanage oh god how has my life changed this much in the last week dear lord help me." He started to shout. "Oh if thats the case then I'll take you in you don't know how much hollyleaf would love to meet someone like you a person who studies for every test." "I-I." He started to stutter with tears flowing down his face. "Your welcome. Your definitely like your mother weak emotionally but strong minded. Let me help you with this transfer into the new school I work there so there's no reason why I can't get my kids in the school." And that's when my life started to change for the better.

"Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze come here please there's someone I'd like you all to meet." "Yeah dear whose this youngster princess." "This is Bluewing the one who I told you about." "He definitely takes over his mother how much did she save you sweetheart." "Around 200 somewhere around that price range." "Why thats a shame it takes 201 dollars to get in the school so you can't join." "Ugh dad stop being so dumb if I need to I can pay for him. Plus you're going to like him he's just like his mom loves to help can cook and a workaholic just like hollyleaf but without the help and cooking." "Well then boy we can get you a place in the school in the thunder sector since I'm the head of that sector." "Ok what did you want mom." "To you to meet your new ride everywhere." "Wait I didn't sign up for this they won't apply to all the rules I have for that car. it's my pride and joy I can't have it trashed by a bunch of teenagers." Bluewing said with fear in his eyes. "Hey my brothers might be like that but I'm not I like a nice clean car thats the only reason my moms cars clean." "Well maybe you but boys no way not in my 1987 mustang boss you don't want to know how much work I put in that car." "Wow you and BrambleStar will get along." "Now my brothers are at the school can you drive me there." "Sure."

"So Bluewing what do you like to do." "Go out find old cars fix them then make a fortune off of them." "What are your daily meals like what do you eat." "mostly vegetables maybe we'll go out to eat on a special occasion." "What was your father like." "I don't know he died from a car crash." "Wow I'm sorry to hear that. What's your religion." "Christianity." "So how do you think we have a preacher come down to teach you about StarClan. Because we can do that for you." "That would be appreciated thank you." "Ok so now your in the system I just wanted to get to know you I already know that you like sports so get in soccer you can most likely beat the team captain acording to your record." "I don't play anymore I don't want to hurt people my kick will shatter bones and break steel so let me think about it."

**Bluewings POV**

As I walked in the room I found a beautiful girl being bullied a black hair kid as he was beating her I pulled back a punch and saw that if I hit him it would be two against one no evidence so I took a photo of it and punched him so hard that he went stumbling into a wall. As I checked on her she was brutally beaten I picked him up with ease and literally threw him out slammed and locked the door. "Are you Blossomfall." "Why did you help me why didn't you just let me be beaten." "Because I was bullied and I know what it's was like for people to look down on you so please listen to me why did he beat you." "Because I'm just a an ugly girl who shouldn't be alive." "No your beautiful you honestly suprised me with your beauty. who would want to take that away." "Him apperently he just just he just I just want to die already my parents don't care about me they just hate me." "I can asure you that they don't and another question are you taken." "No like I said everyone just calls me ugly and wants to beat me why do you ask." "Because your beautiful how could someone deny that how could people want to beat you and see you bloodied. What I'm trying to say is would you like to be my girlfriend Blossomfall." "You mean it like really. Yes someone to love me would be great and would bring my spirits up but I know your just trying to make me feel better so just sto-" she was interupted as Bluewing went in for a kiss and she was in pure bliss someone who loves her it was a dream come true. "Bluewing my office now." A woman with a grey blueish hair said sternly.

"Now Breezepelt said here you punched him for no apparent reason so that would be detention for a week if you have something so say say it." "Well obviously he didn't tell you the whole story. He was bullying Blossomfall and as it just happened to be I was bullied in the past so I did what I thought was right I hit him." "And why didn't you just go to a teacher." "Ha because I don't trust them anymore. Where I came from the principles say to go to a teacher and they do jack shit yeah I'm mad that your standing up for this bully who yes I'm aware he might have problems at home but you leave home stuff at home and work stuff at work you don't take your anger out on someone else because whats the point in the law who trows the first punch gets punished." "Okay if you told your friend the same thing then she would like to explain the samething right about your past." "Yep call her here and I will stick with me story." "Okay '_May Blossomfall please come to my office'_ Bluestar said ont the intercom.

Wow that was close thank god she told the same thing as I did she won't be bothered by him and I won't have to kill anybody. At least the gave me two weeks to get settled in.

**A.N****Hey than you for reading if you want more tell me leave comments in the comments section and please if you have any advice tell me Explain what will make a high school story. If you must know Bluewing has a navy blue hair style and if it wasn't slicked back then he would be a girl. If you don't like the pair I have made then please tell me. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	3. the prophecy

"Hello why am I hear." "Because someone stole what was belonged to you." "And should I trust you." "Because I am your father and hear to give it back that was once yours and yoyr mothers." As everything went black and Bluewing found him self stranded on a island and can see the high school. '_My sweet sweet Bluewing look how much you've grown but this secret I have hidden from you forever now I have decided to let you have them now." _"have what exactly." Bluewing asked curiously. '_Your powers that was taken away the way your hair is diffrent from others leaving you bullied and blinded from the truths. You dhall become the warrior that I once was every ounce of power can be used to help you.'_ "But what power." '_The power to fly wwith wings that you've mastered a long time ago when you were 5 use it when you fight, use it to help you.' _"Why who are you and why are you here." _'To tell you this. When times are hard they are enough to break most, but you have the potential to bring the dead. As you find the stone master then he will teach you.__' _as she said this he started to feel something on his back. As he looked he found a pair of wings that were a blue. Wondering why he was given a blue coat with fur lined around the edge. '_Use this to hide your wings but be careful you only show this to the ones who you trust the most dont show enemies.'_ "But what about the new group I'm supposed to meet." '_They are the three you must tell. Ask for the lions roar, Jays wing, and doves wing._' "Why those three they sound scary." But he was forced out of his dream by a scream. "Bluewing please tell me you ain't thinking of dying." His girlfriend said with a lot of worry on her face. "No sweetheart I'm not the kind to roll over and die. Besides when they try to kill they can't do anything now show me the room that contains of the group my brother has made." "I only know Berrynoses room but he knows what their room is." "Okay what time is it. It's the weekend so no school right." "Yeah and it's seven a.m."

"Yeah go away no one cares about you anyways Blossomfall so just die already." "Hey you treat her with respect all I want to know is what room my brothers in." "Whose your brother." "I know Hollyleaf is my sister so whose sister is she." "Aleight go to room 258." "K thanks." "Whatever man."

"You know of the three and rock hmm this ain't good who told you and who are you to know of us." "My mother yold me and I'm Bluewing the son of Leaf." "Come on theres no way our aunt adopted you so just stop." "Why are you hear any way." "A young boy with wings that's who he is." "Rock you know of him." "Yes I have been expecting him for a while." "Is he Flamewing." "Acencually yes but with a power to control all four elements to his advantage." "Then why is he wearing a normal mans jacket." "It's the jacket of the Leaf blowing in the wind." "Really now then he should be able to know of the old prophecy." "Bluewing take off the jacket they won't believe me." "Okay but how can I trust you." "Because your father was an apprentice of mine that is why you have wings your mother has the power of all three of the gods you should know this. Didn't she tell you anything about this." "No but she took me to the gym every day to build my strength up for a reason but she only told me to protect myself." "Yep she kept this secret from the others because he was a dangerous man he would hunt her down to gather her and beat the information out of her. But someone else got to her first a man named Blackheart he was hired by the darkforest to kill her and kidnapp her son and kill him to." "You mean you trust him you can't trust him when he'll join just betray us all." "So if I join you then the darkforest will fear me." "What do you bench you can't beat me in that because I can bench 189." "But I bench 250 and lift up 4 times my weight." As I said this Lionblaze put on a worried face got in a fighting stance and started to glow a bright gold as Jayfeather started to glow a unnatural blue this started a small flame in my heart as I started to glow a deep navy Blue. "Don't move if you do your dead." As I felt a gun pointed at the back of my head. I turned and what I saw was amusing. A small grey haired girl had me at gunpoint. "Look if you don't put that gun away then a consequence will be in order. As all you know I could have my own weapons on me." And I did I hid them under my coat. "Your bluffing you can't sneak any weapon in here." '_If you don't back down now then I will have to check your memory as you may know something._' "Heh the power to read minds huh well as you know I controll all elements so don't try me only if you wanna be burned." As I said this I put my arms down and my coat slid off exposing my wings. "What the hell even are you a angel or demon." "He's one of a kind since his mother spoke to him he is the decedent of Flamewing my very first friend." Rock said "So your saying that he is the decedent of the great Flamewing you told us about." "Yes" as this was said I felt a sharp pain in my side as stumbled back the gun was dislodged out of the girls hand and made my fight for it. I pulled my swords out as I was knocked out.

"Sir what if he won't cooperate what will we do then." "I heard you control the elements and denied our request now you must be punished by a man who wants to kill you most. Scourge come out please." "No you can't do this I don't wanna die you can't even touch me." I said stupidly. "Well you're quite the fiesty one why are you so special oh because a lunitic told you are." **"Touch my decedent and you will die."** "Who the hell are you." But no one replied "show your self cowerd." This gave me time to use my fire from the candles in the chandelier and melt the chains containing me. "How did you get ou-" "You wanna kill me so bad then I let you live but beware I can send you to the underworld." As I aimed my swords at his neck. As he was snarling I decided he wasn't worth the blade so I kicked him with all my strength as he flew 6 feet away I felt bones break and I see a girl with two different shades of grey hair aiming a knife at my throat "Dontdo it you wonder why not I have my jacket on so don't worry everything will be fine." **BOOM** '_there you go leave use your power to teleport to your dorm'_ "K I will." and he was gone.

"So why did you not try to stop them because they're powerful or because you're weak." "Their is no beating that man what don't you understand brother." "Why your so scared he's just a man with connections all over the school. Look I'll go to the meet up tonight and ask if they can accept my offer." "And what exactly is your offer." "To set three people free for my sevice."

4 hours later

"Why hello there and why are you here you didn't show up last night." Because I was thinking it over untill I saw the time but with me being late thats no good of me I'm terribly sorry if I offended you." "No offense taken." "Now you wanna fight you seem like the type that likes to get in trouble." "Who's the strongest student here I'll take them on." "Okay tgen IVYPOOL GET OVER HERE." "Yes sir" "Meet your new fighting buddy he's here to prove his worth." "Well now you my cousin this should be fun." As the fight began she had tried to rush me and topple me over. When she saw what my hair was she instantly looked up at me and said "you pass." "Pass what test." "A test to see if you got what it takes to become a true darkforest warrior." "Bluewing come with me." As I went he seemed kind but fearful like he could kill me at any second. "Everyone this is Bluewing and he will join us tonight." "Ok" everybody said at the same time. Honestly kind of scary. As I was told this a woman took me back out to the room and yelled at everybody to stop and line up. "Okay what I want is the person I point at you kill without hesitation." When I look in the back it's the girl with the gun. '_If I take her out I can get out of here with atleadt one person.'_ "Now kill her." AsAs she pointed to Blossomfall. With fear in her eyes she looked at me. "And if I refuse." "You will be killed or hunted down by elite assassins." "Then I refuse" as I say this I start my escape plan. I drop my coat tie it around my waist and fly as fast as I can and pick up Blossomfall and rush in a zigzag line torward the girl with a gun and knock her out as this happens a knife is thrown at me. As I dodge this knife I started the flight out but Blossomfall doesn't make it and is brutally murdered for the mistake I made. I fly and back track my way through the section and make it to the dorm that I knew as Berrynoses dorm. "Ya gotta let me in please." "Why should I." "Because I am in trouble and my girl is dead so why won't you let me in." "Because I don't feel like it." And as he said that the door opened to reveal a teenager who has no shirt but is fit but not buff. "Come on man the door won't be held ope- okay then just rush in." "Thank you so muc-." As someone splashed me with a bottle of Ice water. "Got cha now what do you want." "I'm terribly sorry if I woke you in a early time but please if you can get me to room 243 that would be greatly appreciated." "Umm you do realize that this is room 244 right your room is just across from us." "Thank you so much." As I start to walk out I know I would be meeting him again. As I went into my room and locked the door I fell on my bed and wondered '_Whats gonna happen if I'm hunted.'_ But quickly fell into a blackness of sleep from the adrenaline fading off and II fell asleep.

**A.N****Hey if you guys like this story then I will continue to upload it and you can keep reading. I was originally just going to leave it as a cliffhanger but I'm not like that. I took the ritual to get in the meetings from as I said **

Azrakatz **made this scene I just used it because I'm out of ideas if you have any OC's then let me know their name what is their usual outfit face like eye facial hair ect and the hair style and color. If you want more like I said the make sure to comment saying More plz and I'm starting to work on chapter 3 so if you want to see that the tell me. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


	4. The Truth

"Oh boy here we go again." Bluewing said waking up to a island. "**You are not my decedent but my sisters so why should you be a boy."** "Uhh because I was born this way." "**Well say goodbye to your gender. I'm changing it."** "You can't do that I will fight you and win I can control elements." "**Yes you will keep that power but you will not stay human. You will be a neko because I want to. If you want to keep the wings keep them I can see you will need them in the near future. You get new powers to use such as rising up the dead the power to bring people up to rise or you can have the power to see the true personality people have to read emotions as ****well have a red eye and a purple one to keep the control elements and the power of one of the four you already met the three now the fourth is required to complete the prophecy as well as yours." **"But I don't wanna change what will my name be then Bluegirl." **"No but Waterwing." **"It goes well then I will accept this change who will believe me though." **"I will contact Rock and tell him the changes. He will make everything be in your name and you'll keep your money." **"Ok then do it." As this was said I flew four feet in the ocean. He started swimming back and when I got back to shore my chest felt heavy as I stood up. Everything was taller and as he looked down his whole apperance changed I was now a girl.

"Bluewing c'mon man where are you I am coming in so be dressed." "Hey whats up Foxleap." "Damn why are you a girl now whats this prank." "Did rock not tell you yet I'm not the decedent of Flamewing but his sister Flameheart he said I have a new name that is-." "Waterwing I was just informed of this come with me." "K".

"So you changed alot appearance and everything but speaking of that you are now weaker than me and can't beat me in a race" Jayfeather said with a hint of pride. "Yeah yeah keep running that mouth of yours you won't beat me in a fight if you can't touch me." "What do you mean by that huh." "I'll fly up and you can't touch me." "Oh boy you can just fly and I can bring you down." What happened next surprised me as I heard footsteps down the hall a blond haired girl went and shoved me out of the way and handed out fliers of not anyone but me. "So they won't believe us if we tell them he changed to a girl they'd just laugh at us." Dovewing said annoyed.

As most in the school know I joined in the end of winter meaning a trip was coming up and I have the opportunity to go with the gang. As we talked last week and made up sorted out our differences I got along well with them. "I am so excited." "Are you going Hollyleaf?" "Of course I am I won't ever miss a opportunity like this a whole week off of school and a vacation to texas heck yeah I'm going." "Wait did you say texas?" I asked with worry in my tone. "Yeah in Houston I heard they make the best smoked ribs." "Hey Breezepelt do all you care about is food." "Maybe." Was all he said before we all got on a bus "umm sir can I drive with three other people please." "Can your car hold that much it looks like a two door." "It's a car that the seats fold down to let the back seat up." "If you don't get lost then fine but you pay for your own gas. The gas around here get pricey." "Ok" as I choose Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. They all got in as Lionblaze said. "I call driving." "Uh no you don't not without the keys." "So if you give me the keys then yes." "No get out before I choose someone else Jayfeather gets front since he's blind." "Aww thats no fair I have longer legs." "Then sit behind me I have to adjust my seat to my size anyway." And in five minuets I was following the bus out of the parking lot.

"Are we there yet." "if you ask one more time Lionblaze we will all die because I'll let Jayfeather have the wheel." "Ok" "sooooo... since your a native there whats it like in the summer time everyone says it's always raining." "Your mistaken the summer there is like being in the devils ass crack it absolutely sucks." And like thatthe car was silent again.

"Here we are since you can travel back to the USA you can be our tour guide." "Breezepelt remember I used to live the DFW area not Houston but I can get us a vehicle." "Really a sports car oh a monster truck." "Nope a old car thats fast but if you want it to sart then goodluck because I have the key phob in the old truck my friend had."

"Hear we are the hotel we will be staying in. Yes I renevated for a school to come and stay here for a week what are the rooms." "Firestar right then the rooms are 501 502 503 504 505 506 and 507 for the kids as the adults get rooms 203 204 205 and 206 suites and here are your room keys." "Thank you very much as I understand 5 kids per room." "yes sir." "Then you all choose five people boys and girls apart." "Waterwing come with us." As my sister started to drag me over to do my nails and girly things. '_Dear lord help me._'

**Hey again thank you for reading it means so much when I get a comment so please any OC's I will do and I will have it up in the next capter so chack that out. I am thinking of putting another one as the boyfriend who has his own prophecy to help the three but is he good or bad I'll let ya'll decide that . Again please if you want to give me suggestions for this story I will go over it and try but thats to the best of my abilities. Thank you for reading and have a blessed day.**


End file.
